


Darkest When it’s Night

by Alpha_boss233



Series: Jushtin Prompt Requests [6]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Adoption, Orphanage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_boss233/pseuds/Alpha_boss233
Summary: Prompt: Festivia’s secretly Jushtin sonWhat will Jushtin do when he learns the MHC are looking for his child?





	Darkest When it’s Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I don’t know about you, but I was getting tired of Skywynne’s pregnancy. Don’t worry, I will update tomorrow, but till then check this out!
> 
> I know the timeline won’t exactly work out, but it’s just for fun and I thought the idea was cute.

Jushtin walked quickly down the cobble stone road, the clicking of his heels alerted everyone in the town to his presence. But even though the entire village may have turned over in their beds at the sharp sound, no one would know it was him. He wore a robe hiding his outfit and the hood pulled up so it covered most of his face. 

In the darkness of night, he would be unrecognizable and no one would suspect the last Butterfly to be stalking around at the late hours of the night. 

He heard a palace guard approaching and quickly ducked into an alley, clutching the package to his chest. He breathed heavily as he rested close to the wall, trying to blend in with the darkness of the shadows. 

He looked out of the alley to see the guard had passed him and was carrying on his way. He breathed out a sigh of relief and brought his hand out from his robe to look at the cargo he carried with him.

The little girl in his arms yawned sleepily and blinked up at him in curiosity. Once the baby realized who he was, she giggled and reached out for his cheek marks. She put her hand on his cheek and he rested his hand on hers. 

Without saying anything, he tried to communicate all his love and joy for his daughter into a silent hand touch. The Magical High Commission didn’t want Jushtin to be Queen, they’d rather have no ruler than him. When Jushtin realized they would try to get their hands on the last living female Butterfly, his daughter, he made his run for it when he could.

Though it broke his heart, he realized that the best thing for his precious daughter was to give her the chance at a real life. Inside her baby blanket was a letter explaining her name and a fake story of a mother who was close to dying. 

The baby started to sense his worry and started sniffling slightly. He quickly pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear, “Shh, we are almost there my child.”

He held in a few tears and made his way out of the alley. Jushtin walked, albeit a little faster, and made his way to the Mewni orphanage. When Jushtin decided the coast was clear and started running and eventually made it to the steps of the house.

He brought his child out of the asylum of his robe and held her up to his face. He looked over his features once more before bringing his lips to her forehead and kissing her one last time. 

Jushtin set her down on the doorstep of the house and quietly whispered, “Remember I will always love you, Festivia.” He knocked on the door and quickly sped-walked away when he saw guards approaching. 

When Festivia realized her father wasn’t coming back for her, she started wailing on the doorstep. The woman who had already gotten up at the sound of the door quickly sped up her walk and rushed to the door. 

Looking down, she saw a baby wrapped in neatly wrapped cloth and a note in her blanket. She hated it when she got new arrivals, but knew that the baby’s were better off at the Orphanage than where their poor parents were. 

She scooped the child into her arms and quietly shushed her. She looked around to see if any parents were in sight but only saw guards running after someone, probably a theif. She sighed, the hope that the parents were still around was gone and she quickly turned back around to go inside of the Orphanage. 

She had a new baby to take care of, and had to get the house ready for tomorrow. The Magical High Commission was stopping by, the house and children had to look presentable.


End file.
